Glass Slipper
by Godell
Summary: Pre-series. "Who will give her the glass slipper in the end, I wonder?" Byakuya gave a noncommital noise. "I thought you finished that story." Gin shook his head. "...I meant your darling sister."


Glass Slipper

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

"Here, Rukia dear. Why don't _I _read you a bedtime story, since _Mr. Workaholic Byakuya _is being so stern over there by his papers."

Rukia blushed a faint pink as Gin pulled a book off of Byakuya's shelf with careful consideration. "Oh, n-no thank you Captain. I really don't need—"

Gin continued smiling as usual. "It's no trouble, really."

Flopping casually into the nearby leather couch, he cracked the book open and stared cheerily at Rukia, who had yet to sit down. Carefully she sat down as far away from him as possible. Shrugging, Gin began to read.

"'Cinderella'. _Once, there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman there was ever seen..._" Gin began softly, his voice molding seamlessly into the lulling noise of Byakuya's calligraphy brush as it glided across paperwork, pages fluttering in the night breeze.

Rukia listened in awe as Gin's voice rose and fell in time with the words on the pages. She could picture it all: the ugly stepsisters, the fairy godmother, the pumpkin carriage…her eyes began to droop as Gin reached the end, knowing that the happy ending wasn't far off. Gin had just arrived at the part with the glass slipper when she nodded off, her soft breathing added to the peaceful scene.

Gin closed the book softly and stood up as quietly as he could, so as not to disturb her. He walked over to where Byakuya was still quietly working away and placed the book down beside his inkbottle with a grin.

"You can probably do a much better job than I did, dear Byakuya." Gin examined the neatly signed papers and glanced over at the sleeping Rukia. "Who will give her the glass slipper in the end, I wonder?"

Byakuya gave a noncommittal noise. "I thought you finished that story."

Gin shook his head. "My, my, Byakuya. All that work has gone to your noble head. I meant your darling sister."

"_Don't _call her darling."

"But why not, Byakuya? She can't hear me."

Byakuya glared at him, and Gin could barely contain his laughter. The man really was a doting brother underneath that cold exterior. But he could play that card too.

"You know what may happen in the end. It's been…oh, ten years now, and eventually _someone's _going to decide to punish her. She'll need hope then, a dashing prince to save her from her cruel fate. A glass slipper to clear her name."

"Don't talk nonsense, Captain Ichimaru."

Gin walked over to Rukia and stared down at her, his face unreadable.

Byakuya turned away from his desk and gave him a deadly scowl. "Don't make me drag you out of here, _Gin._"

Gin didn't answer, but instead placed a hand over Rukia's limp one. "Oh, dear. It seems she's a little cold." He snatched a blanket that was draped across the couch and draped it over her in turn.

"That's enough." Byakuya said calmly, his fingers brushing the hilt of his zanpakuto warningly.

Gin smiled and brushed his hand across Rukia's jawbone. "The similarities _are _rather striking…" he mused.

"To what?" Byakuya said sharply.

"Why, to your _ex-wife _Hisana. The only difference seems to be the height…but then, Hisana was always a little on the small side, wasn't she? So delicate…" Gin brushed a few strands of hair out of Rukia's eyes. "I heard that little lie you had the servants feed her. It could be taken in the wrong way, Byakuya."

"I don't need your opinion on lies, though clearly you have experience, Ichimaru."

"What if you found one evening that Rukia wanted to fill that empty hole in your heart, like a good little princess would? I wonder, would you embrace her and close the door? Would you be silent or…?"

Byakuya took a step forward, clearly forcing himself not to blush, clearly struggling for self-composure.

Gin lowered his head, his face inches from Rukia's. "I wonder…what do you think Rukia tastes like?" he whispered sweetly.

"We are _not _continuing this discussion, Ichimaru."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? Well then, allow me to investigate for you."

He pressed his lips to Rukia's cheek while Byakuya stepped forward and yanked him roughly away, his face livid.

"You will_ not touch her, _Gin_._" Byakuya growled, shoving Gin away.

Rukia twitched a little in her sleep and muttered something unintelligible.

Byakuya looked away.

Gin smiled and straightened his rumpled haori. "Hope you didn't mind that, Byakuya. After all, 'big brother' knows best."

With that, he walked out of the room…but not before seeing Byakuya place his scarf and haori across Rukia.


End file.
